Fields
by Sve Ann
Summary: Ia masih anak-anak. Sejauh apapun aku melihatnya. #TemanTanpaKata


Ladang bunga tulip dipekarangan rumah kami sudah ada sejak ia menginjak usia empat.

Ibu kami sangat gemar merawat kumpulan bunga berwarna-warni itu. Dibanyak kesempatan kami berusaha untuk membantunya tetapi tak urung juga jika kami berperan untuk mengganggunya. Dan ibu tidak pernah marah maupun terlihat kesal. Ia hanya memperlihatkan senyum pada kegaduhan yang sering kami buat. Dengan wajah penuh coretan tanah, kami berkeliling dan saling melempar lembaran daun kering yang berjatuhan di musim meranggas.

Saat itu penuh dengan senyuman. Baik aku, ibu, maupun dirinya.

* * *

**Fields**

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny © Sunrise

No material profit taken from this

**Warning** : AU, gajelas, typo(s).

* * *

enjoy !

* * *

Waktu berlalu. Usia kami pun bertambah. Aku yang lebih dulu menginjak usia remaja dibanding dirinya.

Kewajiban untuk mengurus ladang tulip kini beralih padaku. Aku yang menggantikan peran ibu untuk merawat sekotak tanah penuh bunga indah itu. Usia ibu dapat dikatakan tidak lagi muda. Ia memang hanya memiliki satu orang putra dan seorang putri. Walaupun demikian, usia telah menurunkan kesehatannya secara perlahan. Hingga akhirnya beliau hanya mampu berbaring diranjang dan sesekali berjalan diatas kursi roda saat mengelilingi taman kami.

Dengan sekop dan seceret air di masing-masing tangan aku mulai menanam bibit-bibit baru. Berharap jika kelak akan tumbuh menjadi tangkai yang indah seperti milik ibu.

Aku menyadarinya.

Ia disana. Duduk disampingku beralaskan hamparan tanah luas yang ditumbuhi rumput.

Saat itu usianya telah enam. Helai demi helai rambut kuning cerahnya telah memanjang, lembut tertiup angin.

Dengan sebuah sekop ditangan seperti diriku, ia sengaja melemparkan segenggam tanah ke wajahku. Bukan senyum penuh kasih seperti ibu yang aku lemparkan padanya, tetapi sebuah kemarahan panjang dengan nada tinggi.

Ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun saat itu. Namun kedua lengan pendeknya tidak menghentikan gerakannya untuk menggangguku. Ia juga tidak menghiraukan kalimat amarahku.

Ia hanya tersenyum. Bahagia.

Setidaknya itulah yang dapat kulihat dari wajahnya yang berseri. Kemudian aku membalasnya dengan memalingkan wajah. Tanpa bicara lagi.

Dan ia meninggalkanku.

Aku tidak peduli.

* * *

Kehidupan orang dewasa begitu membosankan. Itulah hal yang tengah kuselami saat ini. Penuh dengan kesibukan yang kaku. Dan rasa bosan adalah teman yang mengurungku dalam tiga tahun tahun terakhir.

Kehilangan sosok seorang ibu adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi anak-anak yang ditinggalkannya. Dan saat itu aku hanya mampu diam ketika ibu berbaring lemah tak lagi membuka kedua matanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang menangis sambil terus memanggil nama ibu kami.

Jalan usia benar-benar telah merubah diriku menuju kedewasaan.

Mengurus ladang tulip tak lagi mendapat kesempatan dalam hidupku. Kini aku hanya mampu melihatnya dari balik jendela. Yang perlu kusaksikan saat ini dan untuk nantinya hanyalah tumpukan kertas. Membosankan.

Kebahagiaanku satu-satunya adalah dengan melihat dirinya yang tengah bermain. Dengan sebuah kayu yang membentuk pedang seperti seorang ksatria yang hebat. Ia mengayunkan dengan penuh kebanggaan. Melompat tinggi kemudian menjatuhkan diri dengan berguling diatas tanah. Sesekali aku mendengarnya melakukan percakapan.

Seorang diri.

Selalu.

Aku tersenyum pedih saat melihatnya. Ia adalah kebahagiaanku. Juga hal yang menyakitkan bagiku.

Ia bukan lagi sosok anak perempuan kecil yang perlu bermanja pada orang-orang sekitar. Tetapi ia juga belum menjadi gadis yang menginjak masa remaja.

Ia masih anak-anak.

Walaupun kini tubuhnya sudah semakin tinggi. Helai rambut pirangnya yang telah mencapai bahu. Lengan kurusnya yang memanjang.

Ia masih anak-anak. Sejauh apapun aku melihatnya.

Senyum keceriaan itulah yang menjadikannya sebagai anak-anak. Kesendiriannya itulah yang menampakan bahwa ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun seorang diri. Dan tangisannya dalam diam ketika malam tiba yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya kesepian.

Sejak aku mendalami kesibukan orang dewasa, ia menjauh. Menarik diri agar aku tidak lagi memarahinya. Itulah jawaban yang aku dapatkan ketika kami duduk bersama diruang makan.

Dalam satu sisi aku merasa bahagia ia telah memahami perannya. Dalam sisi lain aku merasakan getir melihatnya tumbuh seorang diri. Tanpa teman untuk bermain. Tanpa orang lain yang menyayangi dan tanpa sosok keluarga untuk diajaknya berbagi.

Aku menyibak tirai jendela. Sinar matahari senja yang hangat mulai memenuhi ruangan. Ku lihat diluar sana ia berbaring. Di samping lading tulip kami.

Kami.

Milik ibu, aku juga dirinya.

Saat ini angin musim semi tengah berhembus. Aku merasakannya dalam keheningan. Terlintas bayangan masa kanak-kanak kami. Saling melempar dedaunan, tertawa ceria.

Aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri sosoknya. Duduk disamping tempat pembaringannya. Dengan lembut kuusap surai kuning cerahnya. Ia masih menutup mata. Desiran angin menerbangkan helai demi helai surainya yang jatuh diatas permukaan tanah lembab. Ia menampakan senyum, dengan kedua matanya yang tak kunjung terbuka.

Ia masih terlelap .

Kuharap ia melihat keluarga kami berkumpul bersama di taman. Dengan senyum yang selalu menghiasi tiap wajah kami seperti saat ada kehadiran ibu.

Ku angkat tubuh lemahnya. Ia sudah sangat berat.

Kurasakan kedua lengannya mengalung pada bahuku dengan lembut. Pedang kayu masih dalam genggamannya. Kedua matanya pun masih terpejam. Aku membawa sosok tenangnya di punggungku.

"Mimpi indah, ya_."_

* * *

**END**

* * *

A/N : Hula.. saya numpang ikutan challenge dari Ritsu ni.. yah, mudah2an bisa menghibur para pembaca di fandom tercinta ini hehe.. saiia ga tau ini masih memenuhi persyaratannya atau ga, mudah2an aja masih bisa diterima sama Ritsu. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun alur yang ga jelas. Makasih Ritsu, udah ngajak saiia untuk ikutan challenge-nya.


End file.
